1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cleaning carpets, rugs, floor coverings, upholstery, and other material.
2. Description of Related Art
Carpet cleaning machines are well known in the art. Numerous machines and devices related to these machines have been developed for domestic and commercial use. Most carpet cleaning devices operate by applying a solution of water and cleaning chemicals to a carpet, agitating the carpet, and vacuuming the solution, dissolved soil, and loose debris into a tank. However, most of these devices have undesirable characteristics or fail to achieve a desired level of performance. For example, most carpet cleaning devices have at least one of the following failings:
They are heavy requiring a great deal of effort to transport and maneuver;
They use a large amount of water and leave a large amount of water and cleaning solution in a carpet during a cleaning process;
Some styles of devices reuse dirty water during cleaning thereby decreasing cleaning efficiency.
They do not remove objects from wastewater that could damage wastewater removal pumps;
They do not efficiently eliminate suds in their vacuum ducts;
The agitators are inefficient and destructive to carpets;
The agitators become clogged with hair and other objects; and
They have poor overall cleaning efficiency.
Although these problems and failings have long been recognized, little has been done to improve existing carpet cleaning devices. Manufacturers and users have come to accept these problems as part and parcel of carpet cleaning devices. What has long been needed is a means for improving carpet cleaning devices to reduce or eliminate these failings.
1. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for cleaning carpets, rugs, floor coverings, upholstery, and other materials and objects.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cleaning apparatus that utilizes a rotating agitator with loops or fins of flexible material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the rotating agitator described above wherein the loops or fins are mounted at an angle to the direction of rotation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a blade in close proximity to a rotating agitator for cutting hair before they wind around the agitator.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a carpet cleaning apparatus with rigid skid rails for structurally supporting the cleaning apparatus.
These and other objects of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification, claims, and abstract.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The carpet cleaning apparatus of the present invention comprises an agitator with a substantially cylindrical spindle and a plurality of loops attached to the spindle. The loops are adapted to agitate and massage fibers on a carpet or material. A blade is located in close relative proximity to the agitator for cutting hair that become entangled on the agitator.
A vacuum duct is provided for vacuuming wastewater and debris into the apparatus.